Generally, a nail polish is removed by having rag, cotton or tissue paper sucked in a remover solution containing the composition of acetone.
Therefore, according to the prior art, there has been an inconvenience in that a user has to repeat a motion for saturating a cotton-tip of a swab with the remover solution whenever removing the nail polish. That is, while the user removes the nail polish using the cotton-tip of the swab saturated with the remover solution, if the remover solution is evaporated from the cotton-tip of the swab, the user opens again the cap of the remover solution accommodating bottle to saturate the cotton-tip of the swab with the remover solution, and then closes again the cap.
Further, there has been a problem that, since the remover solution accommodating bottle and the swabs have to be keep individually, the keeping and management for them is troublesome.